


Kinktober 2018

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Original Work, kinktober 2018 - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression, Body Worship, Costumes, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, Feet, Forced Prostitution, Hair-pulling, Halloween Costumes, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Spanking, Weight Gain, ass worship, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: Honestly, these might be bad as this is my first time doing smut but what can you do, I'm getting better.





	1. Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content, please consider supporting what I do by donating to my ko-fi.

I turned my head over my shoulder, looking back at the door. I had seen Mason lock the door behind him but I was still terrified that someone would walk in on the two of us. Mason held my hand, pulling me closer to the bed. I stumbled forward, my head turning back to look at the man in front of me. His dark curly hair covered his eyes and I couldn't see what was going on behind them. He was slightly tipsy and so was I. There would be no way for me to be in this situation if I wasn't a little bit drunk.  
Mason flopped onto the bed as he grabbed a scrunchy off of the nightstand, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. Mason's eyes were now visible, his curly bangs falling a bit above his eyebrows. He extended one to me as well. His eyes drifted up to mine. I pulled my hair back as well, shifting my weight from foot to foot. The room felt heavy. The music from the Halloween party gave everything a point of vibration.  
"Do you really want to do this?" Mason's eyes drifted up to meet mine. I took a shaky breath, nodding a bit.  
"Yeah, I really want to do this. It was my idea anyhow." It was true, having sex with him was my idea. Or at least, giving him a blowjob was my idea.  
My back turned to Mason as I pulled off my shirt. I knew that Mason knew that I was trans but I still hadn't gotten used to him seeing my chest scars. Hell, I hadn't gotten used to seeing my own chest scars. Quite honestly, it still felt odd seeing my own flat chest after years of having boobs. It was a relief but I hadn't gotten used to it. I turned back to Mason, crossing my arms over my chest. The music thumped in my chest and my heart beat in my ears as I took a few steps forward to meet Mason on the bed.  
I could feel Mason's hear next to me as I stared at the walls of dead or dying rockstars that littered them. I couldn't believe Elton John was about to watch me have sex with one of my best friends. There were a few seconds of silence before Mason's lips were on my neck. My breath hitched as the sensation rolled down my spine. Mason pulled back, breath on my neck.  
"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Mason's voice was soft, his breath tickling my neck. I shook my head once again.  
"No, keep going, I'm okay." My voice was barely above a whisper as Mason dipped his head back down to my neck, leaving kisses all down my neck.  
A moan escaped my mouth when Mason nipped the sensitive skin that connected my neck to my shoulder. This earned a happy grunt from Mason. I waited a few moments before turning my head to place a quick kiss on his cheek. Against my neck, I could feel Mason's mouth pull into a smile. He raised his head, looking me in the eyes. We sat there for a few moments, just staring at each other.  
I attacked his lips, moaning lightly when Mason cupped my cheek with one of his rough hands. Mason's lips were unexpectedly soft. My hands roamed his body, attempting to get him closer to me. Mason's other hand gripped my waist, pulling me onto his lap. A soft moan left my mouth as I dropped my head to leave a few hickeys on his neck and shoulders. Mason's hands moved up my body, callous touching my much softer skin. His fingers moved over my scars, leaving his hand on one of my scars. I kept going, kissing up and down Mason's neck, his soft moans giving me some confidence.  
"Get on your knees for me?" Mason's voice was soft with a slight bit of gruffness, his hand drifting up from my waist to my cheek. I nodded lightly, getting off of Mason's lap, getting onto my knees.  
Mason pulled off his shirt, looking down at me as I struggled with his belt. A soft smile pulled at his lips as he kept his eyes on me. He waited a few moments before helping me with his belt. I gave him a soft smile, tugging at his jeans and boxers. They piled onto the ground which I kicked away to a corner of the room so that I could get closer to him. I sat between his legs, my head sitting between his knees. A soft smile tugged at my lips when I saw what I had only seen as an outline before. My mouth filled with saliva as Mason waited for me.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be this big." I hadn't seen a cock outside of porn and one Tumblr account before so I guess my perspective was a bit skewed.  
"Well baby, you don't have to take it all." A smile appeared on Mason's lips as he lifted my chin up so that I could look into his eyes.  
"I want to try." The look in Mason's eyes gave me the boost of confidence I needed to actually take on the challenge of deepthroating my best friend.  
"Good kitten." Mason's voice became deep. He released me from his grip, leaving me to look at the cock that seemed to stare down at me.  
I took a deep breath, taking the cock in my hands. It was semi-hard, probably due to the fact that we were both inebriated. Mason's eyes were filled with lust as I placed my lips around the tip of his cock. A soft moan exited my mouth once again. Mason smiled happily as I began to take Mason, inch by inch. Eventually, I had only an inch left. My gag reflex had been triggered an inch or two back.  
"Keep going, my love. You're doing so well." Mason encouraged as I took the last inch through my mouth, almost gagging as the tip hit the back of my throat. Tears filled my eyes as I began to move my head. Up and down. A moan left mason's mouth. Up and down. Another moan left Mason's mouth. My throat got used to the feeling of Mason's cock and the sounds of Mason's moans only encouraged me more.  
"Noah, I'm gonna cum." I flicked my eyes up to Mason. That seemed to send him over the edge, hot cum shooting down my throat and into my stomach.  
I pulled away from Mason, swallowing the rest of the cum that was in my mouth. Mason smiled as I stood, looking at the now hard cock in my pants. His eyes flicked up to me as if to ask me if he could suck me off. I knew I wouldn't be able to fully cum, medicine hadn't come that far but it was nice for Mason to offer even if he didn't verbally offer.  
"Am I your first gay experience?" Mason nodded lightly, eyes flicking up to meet mine. I nodded softly as I moved closer to Mason. I sat down on his lap, kissing his cheeks lightly.  
"Yeah, you're my first but I don't think it's much different than getting my dick sucked, right? Whatever I like, you might like." I nodded, placing my lips on his neck.  
"Okay, lay down." I nodded, getting off of Mason's lap and laying down on his bed. Mason struggled a bit to get my pants off, just like I had with him.  
Mason's lips were on the tip of my semi-hard cock. The feeling made me moan out loud. Mason pulled back, placing a finger over his lips. I nodded lightly, silencing myself as Mason placed his lips back on my cock. He took me inch by inch just like I had with Mason. Each inch that he took made me want to moan. Soft grunts left my mouth as my hands gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white. Mason moved his head up and down, tongue touching the back of my cock. I tried to stop myself from moaning, whines leaving my mouth as I kept trying to keep my moans back. Mason kept going for a few minutes, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when I didn't cum.  
"Sorry dude, this dick doesn't cum." Mason pulled back, pouting a bit. A soft laugh left my mouth as I smiled at the man. Mason pulled himself up, lying next to me.  
"Well, did it feel good?" Mason shot a look at me.  
"Yeah, it did. Thanks."


	2. Ass Worship (not really)

My first sexual experience wasn't as bad as everyone had said it was going to be. It. didn't hurt and it most definitely wasn't awkward. I didn't know why everyone was so weird about the whole sex thing. The guy I did it with wasn't bad either. He was kind and caring, made sure I felt okay. I trusted him enough to let him do the nasty deed everyone at least tried to keep quiet. I guess the guy was a bit weird in hindsight. He was the jerk of the school and I didn't know why I let him take the oh-so-sacred V-card. And honestly, he was a bit...weird about some stuff. I mean, it definitely changed me a bit. It had made a few people whom I was going to have sexual relations with, leave me. Which granted, I guess that would have been my reaction too if I found out what he liked and thus me. I knew nothing I could do would get me away from this little...fetish I had. But that didn't mean that there were people who allowed me to practice my little fetish in peace.   
James: Are we still on for tonight?  
Me: Yeah, we are. Still meeting at my place or...?  
James: Yeah, your place. My walls are thinner than paper.  
Me: Okay, see you at 7 then.  
The hours came and went almost instantly. I got ready as quickly as possible, hoping that seven would come quicker. But alas, I was still ready at least an hour before the date was supposed to happen and I had already cleaned the whole apartment at least twice. My cat was in her spot, curled up on her favorite black fluffy pillow. I waited for the extra hour to pass, hoping that the man would not stand me up like he did last time. He was new but that didn't stop him from wanting to know what the hell ass worship was and I didn't blame him. I guess it wasn't as fucked up as other things but it was still a taboo thing to talk about. But the way I did it could be construed as less than normal. I didn't care much what other people thought, to be honest. I just wished that more people were up to it. I never had it done to me per say either. I did it to other people but never had it done to me personally. So I guess I couldn't vouch for how good it felt or why anymore would be up to it.   
"Hey," I flung open the door to meet with the sleazy man who had agreed to me doing this for him.   
"Hey, so this is where I need to be, right? You're not some murderer?"  
"No, not some murderer. I'm just gonna make you hurt a bit." This earned a soft smile from the chunky man who stood in my doorway. I lead him into the bedroom, smiling lightly as he sat down on it.  
"Do you still consent to what we are going to do?" I raised an eyebrow to look at the man across from me, who nodded ever so slightly.  
He laid down on the bed, face down. My tools were all prepared and ready to go. James pulled off his pants just enough for his ass to hang out. I cleaned the flesh with soap and water and the rest of my equipment, digging into the flesh of his ass. James let out a soft whimper as I mumbled words of encouragement. This seemed to fall a bit under the illegal parts of what I did. I kept cutting into the flesh in his ass, cutting out a small heart about two inches deep into his skin. I cleaned up the blood, stitching up his body as soon as I was done. James seemed happy with the new heart cut into his ass.   
"I love it," James whispered, looking into the mirror with glowing eyes.   
"You're welcome." I shoved the pieces of fat that I collected from him, looking over my shoulder as James left the money I wanted from him on the desk. I put the fat into the freezer with all of the other pieces of fat in there. Another mark left on the world.


	3. Edgeplay ???

"Come on baby, hold it in for me." Noah leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. My chest heaved as I looked up at him.  
"Fuck Noah, I need to cum. Come on babe, let me cum." Nosh ripped his hand away from my hard cock, a whimper leaving my mouth. The heat that had built up in the lower half of my body shifted away and dispersed into the rest of my body.   
"Not just yet kitten." Noah smiled, placing more kisses all over my face and neck. A soft groan left my mouth as his fingers teased me, touching everywhere except where I wanted him too.   
"Please Noah, let me cum," I begged. Maybe begging would give him the incentive to let me do the deed he had kept away from me so long.   
"No, I said no." Noah's voice was far more serious than what I had hoped. I shot up, scooting away from Noah, putting my pants on.   
"Then this thing is over. We've been going at this for an hour. If it gave you so much pleasure than you should just do it to yourself."  
"Babe, please, you agreed to this." Noah's voice now pleaded with me.   
"Yeah, I agreed to have a night of fun with you but this is no longer fun." Noah rolled his eyes, pulling me back to him.   
"Babe, please." His grip was tight and getting tighter around my arm every second that he held it in his. I wiggled away trying to get away from him but his grip continued to get tighter.   
"Noah, I said no!" I tried pulling myself away from him again and this time he let me go. I dropped to the floor, not knowing that he would actually let me go. A sharp crack came from one of my bones and a pain shot through my right side.   
"Fuck dude, are you okay?" Noah was now concerned for me, coming to my rescue as soon as I hit the ground. My eyes turned to the open doorway, eyes finding one of our roommates standing there. This was probably one of the only reasons why Noah was concerned with me.   
"Yeah asshole, I'm fine," I got up moving forward, into the arms of our roommate who lead me away from Noah.   
"Noah is an asshole. I don't know why you still fuck around with him." Liam took me to his room, looking me over. Thank god he was a nursing student. He checked me over, looking at my body.  
"Anything wrong with me, doc?" Liam chuckled, finishing his check up on me.   
"You're bruised, like a lot." Liam lifted my shirt up to check the rest of the skin that wasn't uncovered. More bruises were on my skin but they were all a bit old. There were a few scars as well, all a pale brown against my pale skin.  
"Yeah, I know."   
"What the hell were you guys doing anyhow?" Liam walked over to the cart filled with medical supplies he was supposed to be studying from.  
"You didn't see what we were doing? Or at least some of it?"  
"I don't like getting into other people's shit like that." I nodded lightly, looking down at all of the bruises on my body.   
"Yeah, we were doing some edgeplay but I don't really like it all that much. I would much rather have vanilla sex, to be honest."   
"Jacob, this is not what you should be doing. If you want to get into BDSM this is not the way. He's literally abusing you under the guise of some dumb sex stuff." Liam cleaned me up, the antiseptic stinging my body.   
"Yeah, I guess so," I whispered.  
Liam took the next hour to clean me up, looking me over. He checked me and checked me again, making sure I was left feeling perfectly okay. He sent me on my way after he was done with me. There was a fight that night. The next day, Noah moved out. The police came to talk to me as well. I guess Liam reported Noah to the police, not like I was going to report Noah anyway but it was nice knowing someone cared for me.


	4. Spanking

"Dude, you promise not to tease me about this?" My eyes flicked up to the tall creature I called my friend. Even my own six-foot frame was made to seem smaller compared to the man who loomed over everyone.   
"Dude, I already promised you like five-hundred times. I won't make fun of you." His voice seemed to take its time coming out of him, deep and rumbly like an avalanche.   
I looked around the quad for anyone who was anywhere near us, "So I have a kinkier side. I mean, it's nothing like those things you see in porn where the girl is shooting out gallons of cum every five seconds. But you know, it's there."  
My friend laughed, "That's your big secret? I thought you were going to tell me that you liked dressing up as a baby and shitting all over yourself."  
"No, no, nothing like that, I'm the most vanilla kinky person you'll probably meet, but there's a bit more than just the kinky side. It's not like I can control who I'm attracted to either," My eyes darted up to the man before falling back down to the sunflower in my hand.   
"What do you mean?"   
"I'm gay...and I kind of have a crush on you and I kind of wanted to ask you if you'd like to go on a date."  
The both of us fell silent as we walked towards the library. I could hear my own labored breath and William's own breath which was much calmer than mine. I couldn't believe that those words came out of my mouth. I had barely come out to him about the whole trans thing. He was still grasping the concept which I guess was something everyone did. Took me a while to grasp the concept as well and realize that I was trans.   
"Well I guess I can reveal my own secret as well, I'm gay too and what kind of date are we talking about? I mean, what do you like? I'm assuming it won't be traditional at all." William smiled, letting out a nervous giggle as we opened the doors to the building.   
"Well it will be kind of traditional but I wanted to know if you had any kinks as well, you know, get to know you a bit better?"  
"Well, I never said no to getting spanked but I never revealed that to anyone, take that shit to the grave.." The thought of this giant getting spanked almost made me laugh but then again I had no reason to actually laugh.  
"I think we can do that, to be honest. Though it might be a bit tricky trying to get you bent over my knees." William laughed, leading me to one of the study rooms that we normally occupied when we weren't in class.   
"There are other ways but yeah, not the best image is it?" William smiled as I sat down in a chair, leaning back  
"I mean, yeah. It is quite the uh...image." William smiled as he looked at me.   
"Any more?"  
"I think we have to go on that date first before I reveal any more."


	5. Feet

Feet. I don't know why people liked the feet so much, it was a weird body part I would much rather live without considering how much pain they brought me, and why they wanted to see pictures of my feet. I guess that came with the territory of being a YouTuber as many others had revealed some of their gross feet comments. I just never thought it would happen to me. I wanted to be immune to the whole 'let me see your feet' thing. But, I guess I wasn't because every time I checked the comments of my new Instagram photo or YouTube video, there would be a new comment from the same person asking to see my feet. I didn't take much notice to it half the time because I assumed he was as harmless as a fly. I mean, I always thought that he would leave when I ignored his first hundred comments. Though, I guess that wasn't a deterrent. He could never actually see me, right? He couldn't actually hurt me, right?   
I didn't live in the best of neighborhoods anyhow. It was a pretty seedy neighborhood on Cleveland's east side but to be honest, the whole east side was pretty seedy. The state had threatened to get involved but there was nothing but pushback. I liked it here though, it reminded me a bit of the chaos I had already experienced in high school so I didn't mind the whole neighborhood. It was in a bad enough neighborhood that my parents refused to visit me there. I hated my mom and her new fiancé and I had cut all ties with her a few years ago but she didn't seem to get the hint that I didn't want to talk to her anymore after all of the emotional abuse she had put me through. My dad, I didn't mind seeing every once in a while but we were so much alike that the visits were the same and sometimes ended up in a fight so I didn't see him much.   
I thought the neighborhood was a good deterrent for those who came in from the outside and wanted to do some bad. The small gangs were nothing like the Crips and Bloods I had encountered in California but they were enough to scare outsiders into getting the hell out of dodge. It was small and filled with well-meaning people stuck in shitty situations. No one understood why I would move here but as a broke college student, I needed a cheap apartment and I felt safe in someplace so close to home yet so far away.   
That was until a man started following me home. It started off when he would walk into the Marc's on Coventry and just mosey around, not really buying anything. That lasted a few weeks before the man really knew my routine. I would take the RTA as close to home as possible before walking the rest of the way home. On good days, when the weather was nice, I would walk through Lake View Cemetry and take in the sites before grabbing a bus to go home. Other days I would pick up shifts at the Q. I had always thought my routine was varied enough that no one could actually figure out what I was doing on any given day. Guess the man was able to pin me down as I only picked up shifts at the Q when there was a Monsters game or a concert. I hated the Cavs so I never really picked up shifts when they were playing.   
Hockey was my dad's favorite sport, coaching on and off when his own hockey career was done. He often took me to games because the whole Monsters game was theatrical and not was borning as big-league hockey. It was more of a show than anything else because I wouldn't go if it wasn't. The concerts were always good at the Q and brought back memories of me dancing with a girl named Brittany and her friends along to Panic! At The Disco and another memory of a friend and I losing our minds to Fall Out Boy.   
Though that was beside the point. The man knew my schedule and he was following me everywhere no matter what I did. I even called an old friend of mine who I always thought was intimidating enough as he stood over seven feet tall. I asked him to help me get home some days and in turn, I would offer him someplace to sleep for the night and food since I always worked the later shifts. This eventually lead to him moving in with me since there was no way he could go back to Cleveland Heights after making it all the way to the east side.   
This didn't stop the man from following me home, looming outside of my second-floor window just long enough to become unnerving. Even Micheal couldn't keep him away. So, I went to someone to take their puppy off of their hands. They had bought a purebred Tibetan Mastiff for their friend but they didn't want the poor thing so I took the dog off of the hands of the poor woman who thought a puppy would be a good present. It was a wind for me since I wanted this breed anyhow but never had the money to afford the bear hunting dog. Now I was sure this would keep the man at bay. The dog was as big as me and no one in their right minds would approach a man with this fierce a looking dog. I wouldn't approach a five-foot man with a death eater tattoo with a pension of 'aggressive' sounding metal music and a dog as big as him. But the man eventual caught the courage to bumrush me one day when I didn't have my dog, brandishing a knife.   
"I said, I wanted to see your feet!"


	6. Daddy

"Come on, it's not as bad as it seems." I moved across the park as I snuggled into my jacket a bit more. My friend looked me over.   
"Calling your boyfriend 'daddy' is weird and gross. Like, isn't that just glorifying pedophilia?" Jamie sat down on the nearest bench, holding her coffee close to her chest.   
"It's more of a comfort thing than anything. There are times when I get so bad and I just can't...deal with it so I just regress into this smaller state of mind. Makes things a bit easier to deal with."   
"Noah, it's just damn weird, okay? No amount of mental illness can excuse you calling your boyfriend 'daddy'. Honestly, have you been listening to Melanie Martinez lately? Is this where this came from?"  
"No, Jamie, I haven't and Melanie isn't even apart of this conversation. She doesn't actually condone any of the shit in her music. She said herself some of the shit in there was based on her own life but not all of it. It's fiction goddammit!"  
"So if I wrote a whole book about a dude attracted to little kids and attempted to act on it, then it would be okay?"  
"No, never!"  
"Then why are you actually doing this, Noah?" Jamie shot a look at me. Her eyes gave away that she didn't believe me.   
"Because it feels good. I don't need you to make me feel bad about this. I was telling you this in confidence."   
"I just wanted to ask a few questions about this whole thing. I mean, wouldn't you? It's not like a lot of people can distinguish the two Noah."  
"Okay, okay. Age regression is when somebody reverts to a child-like state of mind, often as a coping mechanism for things like PTSD, depression, anxiety, and other mental health issues. Basically, I'm more at peace and worry-free whilst in my little space which is a term for when one is in said mindset. I simply need breaks from the stress of being old and some even have a childish personality even outside of regression. Age regression is not a kink or even related to sexual intercourse whatsoever. Some age regressors refer to themselves as littles and to their significant other as 'daddy', 'mommy', or just as their 'caregiver' since they would typically take care of their 'little' as if they're an actual child."  
"So what about the whole DD/LG thing?"  
"DD/LG is a form of ageplay in which a male dominant plays the role of a fatherly figure to the female submissive who takes on the role of a young girl and is inherently kinky. It is not at all connected to age regressors though some age regressors do actually participate in this BDSM practice."  
"So what makes DD/LG BDSM and age regression not?"  
"The word 'dominant'. BDSM has a dominant and a submissive, the submissive obviously submits to the dominant. In age regression, there is no dominant, only someone to take care of someone like me when we get too bad to actually function like normal adults."  
"So do dominants actually fuck these 'littles'?"  
"I don't know to be honest. I never delved that far into the community and it seems pretty split down the middle. Some will fuck, for lack of a better word, them but for others, it's just ageplay."  
"So age regression isn't inherently pedophilic unless the couple makes it?"  
"Exactly, and my relationship isn't at all."  
"And what about DD/LG, isn't that pedophillic?"  
"Again, depends on who you talk to but whatever. Some say it is, some say it isn't and some tetter between the two. You'd have to do your own research on that."  
Jamie reached in for a hug which I gladly took, "Thanks for the info."  
"No problem. I know it can be kind of weird. Thanks for being so understanding."  
"Oh, it's nothing at all."


	7. Incest

"You can't tell me that you haven't thought about fucking your mom or your dad or your brother." James shot a look at me.   
"No, that is so gross."  
"Come on, you never thought about it?"  
"No, never once in my life have I thought about it! That's incest, James."  
"And? Doesn't mean you ever acted on it, just thought about it. Plus, your mom is super hot."   
"Come on, stop talking about my mom. That's gross too." James smiled cockily as he walked down the hall with me.   
"Bruh, no way. Never thought about it, never cared."   
"Well, I fucked my mom." James' smile became even wider as he looked at me.   
"No fucking way. That's gross," James pulled out his phone and scrolled through the hundreds of pictures of him and his mom. "My eyes!"  
James chuckled, "Come on, this is the most awesome thing you have seen all day."  
"I never wanted to see your dick! Or your mom's vagina today!" I groaned lightly, shielding my eyes from the photos.   
"Ooo, a video," James' mom's moans filled the air. I shielded my ears from that as well. I think James was having a bit too much fun with this.   
"That's disgusting James and illegal...I think. You can't do that."   
"I know, but that's what makes it so good."


	8. Prostitution/Sex Work

I could still hear their screams. I yanked my knees to my chest in a failed attempt to calm myself down. Chest heaving, I laid down on my side. I didnt even notice that my hand was on my chest until later. I looked down and sighed, trying to calm my heart to no avail. No one was around to see the small panic attack we got. I shrunk back, holding my body. I looked down.   
My body shaking, I looked up at the sky. It was a tiny hole in the ceiling compared to the rest of the building but it was my little hole. The moon was full tonight. The stars looked bright, we were in the middle of nowhere. No light pollution to obstruct our view. A howling filled the air. Whether it was the wind or something more sinister, I had no idea. The clatter of metal on concrete was prominent. The wind hit the holes in my clothes, hitting my cold, wet body causing more shivers ran down my back. I ran a hand through my hair, shaking out any water that was still left. I tried to stretch out but I could barely move. Something was keeping from sitting against the bars of the cage.   
Another howl pierced the air, sending some of those who were staying here into a feeding frenzy. The bars on the cages we sat in shook violently. I rolled my eyes as the bars shook even more violently with every growing howl to the moon. My eyes lazy moved around the cage, looking for something to keep me entertained. There was no one to the left or the right from me. No one was to the diagonals of me either. No one in the cage in front of me or behind me. The only thing that separated me from the cage in front of me was a small dirt path.   
“Come on little shit.” A gruff man’s voice entered the warehouse, bouncing off of the metallic walls. A door slammed on the east side of the warehouse, only adding to the symphony of sounds in the room. The howls grew louder as a few people banged against their cages. Ravenous growls entered the cacophony, only adding to the headache that I already had. I watched as a flashlight moved around the maze of cages. I crawled over to the wall nearest the dirt path.   
I watched as an animal-like protection of my territory washed over me. Chris, our handler and the man who had brought us all here, along with another man moved down the path. I crawled to the edge of my cage, looking at the pair move down the path. Trailing behind him was a skinny mini of a woman. She flashed in and out of the light. Her head was lowered as her chains clanked. Short, grey hair covered her face.   
“Drop her off in here.” Chris stopped at the cage right in front of me. He flashed me a smile as his hand griped the ring of keys around his belt. In one swift motion, he ripped the keys off of his pants, opening the door to the cage. The man dragged the woman forward, a small yelp leaving her mouth as she stumbled into the cage. Chris slammed the door behind her, walking away.  
“Where am I?” The woman lifted her head. Her silver hair only came down to the bottom of her ears, dry and seemingly falling out after years of dying her hair without a break. Ice blue eyes peered back at me in the moonlight.   
“In hell.” My voice was as raspy as if I had been sick but to be honest, I had been swallowing buckets of cum every single day.   
“No, seriously. Where the hell am I?” The woman crawled to the edge of her cage, desperately clinging to the bars.  
“How did they get you?” I asked. The woman looked at me, shaking her head slightly, a few clumps of hair falling to her knees.  
“What do you mean?” She asked. I moved a bit closer, reaching out. The cages were close enough that I could almost touch her face if I dislocated my shoulder.  
“I think you know what I mean. How did they get you off the street? What’s your story sweetheart?” I pulled back from the bars, curling up to wait for her answer.  
“I honestly have no idea how I got here. I mean, I just thought I was gonna get raped again. I was walking home alone in the middle of the night. Not the best choice, but no one was willing to give me a ride home. They all had to work, ironically enough.” The woman looked down at her hands yet again before moving some hair out her face.   
“Again?” A whisper left my mouth as my eyes scanned over her tattooed body yet again. Her eyes darted around the cage as if looking for an escape.  
“Yes, it’s happened more than once. Five times to be exact.” The woman’s eyes drifted down to her lap as I moved forward once more to try and comfort her.  
“I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have pried.” I backed away from the bars of the cage when I realized her adverse reaction to me getting closer to her so I sat in the middle of the cage, my back partially turned to her.   
“No, it’s okay. How did you get here?” The chains on her wrists and ankles clanked noisily as she stretched her body forward, leaning against the bars.   
“Long story.” I whispered. I laid down on my stomach, the only position that was actually decently comfortable in the cage.   
“But back to my original question, where am I?” The woman’s chains clanked again, the howling around us beginning to die down ever so slightly.   
“I told you, you’re in hell. Like actually hell.” I raised my head up, looking at the woman through the bars. The moonlight was fading as the sun began to rise.   
The next few hours were spent in almost utter silence. The occasional bark and howl could be heard from around the warehouse. I still had no idea where these noises were coming from. They were definitely coming from somewhere inside the compound but I couldn’t put a finger on where it was coming from. It made me uneasy to think that someone was actually howling like a madman. Rational thought would tell me that no man could make that unholy sound but a sneaking suspicion of what was happening made me believe that I was listening to the howls of a human being in pain.  
The next few days passed without incident. I couldn’t really tell what day it was anymore. The only time I could tell what day it was because of the weather and the occasional holiday. At least that and the monthly auction were the only things that allowed me to keep the time. Every other day was a blur amongst blurs. I didn’t even know what year it was. I mean, I could count how many winters or summers I had seen but with nothing distinguish each summer from the next, I didn’t even know if my mind was playing tricks on me. The howls came back every single night. Food was brought to us only once a day at dusk. Those of us who could actually eat the food did so happily. The woman poked at her food most days, beginning to hoard whatever she could.   
“You shouldn’t be hoarding food. If Chris finds out that you’re doing that, he’ll beat you.” I watched as the woman   
“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Plus, do you see anyone else around us right now,” I shook my head lightly in answer to her question. “Exactly, so as long as you don’t tell then we’re good and safe.”  
“I’m not worried about anyone blabbing, I’m worried about inspections.” My eyes drifted up towards the hole in the ceiling.   
“Inspections?” The woman moved forward, chains scrapping against the concrete beneath her in a horrifying squeal.   
“Yeah, I think we’re a little overdo for an inspection. It’s basically where someone comes around to check you out to make sure you’re ready for auction. I suggest getting rid of whatever food you’re trying to hoard because if someone finds it, again, you will get beat.” I glossed over, more like ignored, the basic fact that we were going to be sold month after month to the perverted people who loved buying or renting us like animals.   
“I never got your name.” The woman immediately changed the subject, looking at the other piece of bread in front of her.   
“The name is Devin, but most people call me Ghost. What’s your name, pretty lady?” I extended a hand out of the bars and into the middle of the path.   
“My name is Ryan Ashley.” The woman moved forward to the bars of her own cage, extending her own hand to meet mine in a grip.   
“Nice to meet you, Ryan Ashley. I like the double name.” Ryan Ashley smiled, pulling her hand back.  
“Nice to meet you too. Hey, why are there so many empty cages around you? I’m the only one around you and when I was being led into here there were people who were two or three people in the same cage.”  
“I’m considered a danger to others.” Ryan Ashley recoiled at just the words, not even knowing what the whole story was.  
“Oh.” The word fell from her lips as she brought her knees to her chest. She visibly shivered, her clothes seemingly not providing much comfort.   
Another day or two passed by before inspections actually rolled around. Ryan Ashley had stayed silent for those few days. She didn’t move or talk much. Sometimes sobs could be heard from her. It seemed like she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. I don’t even think she even slept much. When I was awake, she was awake. When I was asleep, I couldn’t tell because she was up before me or she never slept. I couldn’t tell. She just kind of sat there, staring off into space, her knees hugged to her chest.   
“Alright, everybody up. On your feet.” A male voice bounced off the walls of the warehouse. I stood up almost immediately. Ryan Ashley slowly stood up, her chains clinking even more.   
Men were released from a few doors on either side of the warehouse, walking towards the cages. There was one for almost every four cages with a few being put out of service due to the few people who were out of the warehouse for training or service. One man moved towards the both of us, looking behind him to scan over Ryan Ashley.   
“Looks like you got a new roommate, and a nice one at that.” The man licked his lips as he turned his face back to me. A low, protective growl exited my mouth.   
I stood from my position as people began strolling into the warehouse on the catwalks above us. It was perfect for viewing us from above, the most amazing view to get us from. We were going to be viewed from this angle anyhow. I motioned for the woman across from me to stand up as well. She sheepishly moved forward, trying to get up with limited mobility. I hoped the chains would be off of her soon. I had barely slept last night due to her loud clanking. The men all lined up at light up buzzers, all evenly spaced a foot or two apart.  
“Good morning, good morning. Welcome to Hell everybody. We have a new little guest in here, so be nice to her and since she is so new, only captured while on hunt last night, we shall begin with her. Her name is Ryan Ashley, silver hair, blue eyes and very tattooed. She needs to be broken in, so a good trainer is in order for her. We would like you to be well versed in training newbies, we don’t want a little brat coming back to us, okay? I suggest pairing her with one of our more well behaved pets so that she has someone to learn from. Bidding starts at one hundred dollars a day for the both of them, two hundred a day for just Ryan Ashley.”  
A stage light lit up over Ryan Ashley’s cage. She backed up ever so slightly, eyes drifting upwards. Chris walked up to the microphone and stood beside his friend who had been doing most of the announcing work for the last few auctions. I had no idea who this friend was or what his deal was, how he got here or why Chris trusted him but he had to be pretty trustworthy if Chris was allowing him to do this. The friend had only showed up in the past few months and before that Chris had done everything himself, at least from what I saw when he was here. He did some of the initial inspections on us but I hadn’t heard of anyone having a check from him in awhile.   
A few buzzers light up almost immediately. Chris smirked, walking down the center bit of the catwalk, checking the timers at the bottom of the buzzers. Eventually Chris pointed to a woman, her time being almost immediately after Chris’ friend had finished his little speech. A smile appeared on the woman’s face. She was almost as pretty as I had expected her to be. Her face was lit up by the light that illuminated most of the the people on the catwalk, those who wanted to be noticed, to be seen. The others were in darkness, those who held positions where it would be detrimental to them if they were found out.   
“Okay miss, do you want to go for the deal or just Ryan Ashley?” The friend looked over at the woman who shifted on her feet, a smirk on her feet.   
“Just the woman.” She moved forward a bit, eye fucking Chris as he walked back to his place besides his friend, dagger slipping out of his sleeve ever so slightly in a power move to shut the woman up.   
“The hundred deal is going once, twice…,” The man paused, waiting for anyone to object or shout out a new offer. “Three times and sold to the woman with red and black hair.”  
A small round of applause entered the room as the new woman backed away from her buzzer, meeting a guard at the corner of the large rectangle above us. He led her down the stairs then towards Ryan Ashley. A slight jingling of keys hit my ears. Ryan Ashley shot me a worried look. Eyes widening with fear. I jolted forward ever so slightly.   
“What’s going on? What’s going on?” Ryan Ashley’s chest moved up and down, her breathing becoming very labored, chest heaving so hard I was scared her breasts might fall out of her too small bra.  
“You just got sold to the highest bidder.” I backed away from the bars, standing in the middle of the cage. The guard moved forward and unlocked the door, hooking a collar to Ryan Ashley’s neck. The woman took the guard’s place, moving to adjust the collar around her neck before attaching a leash. The guard undid Ryan Ashley’s chains before moving back to his position up on the catwalk in a flash of dark grey smoke. The woman pulled Ryan Ashley away. Tears filled the Ryan Ashley’s face.


	9. Lingeire

"What about this one?" I stepped out in a lacy piece of lingerie that itched like hell but would only be on for the date.   
Jaime didn't even look up from her phone, "Yeah, sure, that one."  
"Come on Jaime, we need to get this down. I want to go to third base with this guy. He's the one."  
"Every guy is the one, Sophie. Remember the last time you said that?" The belt scars on my back burned with a new fire underneath them. I had just forgotten them, the fact that they were there, who they came from and why they were there.   
"Come on, he's a good guy."  
"You said that too." My cheek stung at the memory.   
"He's not going to do that."  
"You said that already." My lungs struggled to get any air into them.   
"So all men I meet are going to be like this?"  
"You tend to bring in the ones with mental illness."  
"That's not an excuse Jamie," Jaime tossed her phone onto the bed, my body tensing up.  
"I know that but what did they all have in common? Mental illness, you and an affinity for beating women." I rolled my eyes.   
"So I'm doomed?"  
"Doomed."


	10. Hairpulling

"No, I am not doing it." I shot a look at the man sitting next to me.  
"Come on, can I pull your hair at least once?"  
"Do you know how long it took me to get my hair done?"  
"Thirty minutes?"  
"Hours, James, hours and I'm not going to let you do it."   
"Come on, just once?"  
"No, not at all."  
"Then what are we going to do? Same old vanilla sex?"  
"Yes, like always. It's what I like."  
"But that's not what I like."  
"So maybe no sex tonight?"  
"But I'm horny," I stood, tossing a sock and some lotion his way.  
"Then here you go, get off to that." I looked at the man in front of me angrily.   
"But-" I walked away and into the living room.


	11. Cross Dressing ???

"Well look who is home all late. Did you at least bring me my coffee?" Kylie snapped, holding one of our cats in her arms as the other one trailed behind her. She stood in the kitchen making a nice plate of vegan pancakes.  
"Yes, I have brought your peppermint flavored coffee with one shot of espresso, my queen." She smiled and walked towards me, dropping the cat at her feet lightly. He plucked the coffee from my hands and nodded slightly as I turned away from her, heading back into my office to work on a YouTube video.   
"Thank you." She sneered before she turned back to her cooking. She never even looked me in the eye. Not once during the entire six years we had been together. She never once treated like an equal.   
My channel was where Lydia kind of flourished. She was in her element when the camera and spotlight was all on her. She was the more extroverted part of me and she handled a lot of the more extroverted parts of me. Lydia was the more extroverted one and that made me feel slightly uncomfortable when I went back and watched the footage. She was so outgoing and flamboyant. More of the stereotype of most drag queens or gay men. She was loud and more of a woman than I ever wanted to be. She was the one person I could count on when I needed a break from Kylie. She was more of an escape mechanism than a part of me. Lydia was supposed to be the feminine part of me, the person I was when I dated masculine people. But I had never really dated anyone besides Kylie. I have had sexual relations with men before but none of those really panned out. She was the one I turned to now more than ever. I needed the release of having my feminine energy known by other people. I needed someone to see that there was another part of me. That there was another part of me that people liked just as much as Devin. She was just...someone I could be more than someone that I was.   
I sat down in front of the camera and sighed, opening my computer to today's script. My makeup was gone and I was glad Lydia didn't make it through the day. She was going to do a makeup routine today. I looked into the camera and dreaded turning it on. Kylie would hate me for doing this. She hated hearing me be Lydia. Kylie thought the Lydia was more of a threat than another part of me. I didn't know why she had to hate on me like that. Even though I was never Lydia in front of her, she hated seeing me act like the me that I wanted to be. I was still the same person when I was more feminine and she was just me but more feminine. Maybe Kylie was threatened by the fact that I was more extroverted when I was Lydia. That I was more confident as myself when I was Lydia. I guess she seemed threatened by the other people who would want me. She was probably also threatened by the fact that I could be more of a woman than she was. But I guess her definition of womanhood was different than mine. But she was just not what I wanted to focus on today. Makeup was all I wanted to focus on for the next few hours.


	12. Costume

"Why does every costume have to be sexy? Sexy nurse, sexy pumpkin, sexy doctor, sexy Har-she's already sexy so that makes sense, sexy Joker...wait, isn't that just Harley Quinn?" I leafed through all of the costumes in the Women's section of the Halloween store.   
"Because you have to show off that womanly figure of yours." Mason dipped down to kiss my shoulder.   
"No, I do not have to 'show off that womanly figure of yours'. I want to be scary!" I pouted.   
"Well then get a costume from the men's section." Mason gestured over to all of the costumes over on the other side of the store.   
"Then how am I going to get some sweet Halloween dick from you?" Mason laughed, pushing me over to the men's section.  
"First off, that's really bad, please do not ever try to dirty talk again. Second off, you're sexy enough already, you can wear whatever costume you want and I will still bang you on Halloween because you are comfortable and scary." Mason kissed my neck as I looked over the costumes.  
"Thank you, babe."


	13. Weight Gain

"Honestly I think it'd be cute watching you and him eat burgers or fries together. Like I kinda see him trying to feed you food being like all serious then bust out laughing when you finally bite the food and his fingers playfully. And well I just think Vinny would love cuddling you. Plus having a guy who likes to bake and cook; I see Vinny just loving you. I see him nuzzling your hair as you sleep and kissing your eyes. I think you two would curl up together and watch movies. I could see Vinny watching you at soccer with wonder and love. I think he'd sit by you as you study. I think he'd even take and help you out in studying. I see him making up his own prom just for you two cause he wouldn't be allowed at school. Oh, and I think Vinny would do his own drum covers of your favorite songs to help relax you and make you smile. He'd pull you onto his lap and try to help you learn drums and even as you mess up he'd giggle and kiss you telling you it's so cute. I see him hugging you from behind and giving you loads of kisses. I see him making you soup when your sick and snuggling you close to make you feel better. I see him wiping away your tears as you cry. I also see him getting pissed off when you go without food. I could see him just wanting to spend time with you too. Learning about you."  
"Sammie, you know that's not true. I met Vinny a year ago and I've done nothing but gain weight since then and it's not even a little bit, it's like fifty pounds!" I laid back on my bed, looking down at my hands.   
"He likes you, Max. He really likes you. Just ask him the fuck out, please?"  
"Fine, but if he turns me down, it's your damn fault."  
"I take full responsibility, scouts honor."  
I dialed Vinny's phone number, waiting for him to pick up. He shouldn't be at band practice right now.  
"Hello Max, how are you?"  
"Do you wanna go out on a date with me!" I spat out before I could stop myself.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"You sure about that? I'm pretty..." I trailed off.   
"Hey, Max, listen to me. I know what you're going to say and someone like me finds curves and thick thighs and all that very fucking sexy! Like damn I can't tell you how much. To me your body is better than some skinny ass fucking supermodel; know why?? Cause if I'd ever get to make love to you; you have a body that's worth it. You have a body I can feel and run my hands over. You're soft and strong. You're not some weak ass skinny bitch," A soft smile appeared on my face.  
"You really know how to make a guy blush, now don't you?"  
"Yeah, because I like you. Every inch of you."  
"Every inch?"  
"Of course, every single inch of you."  
"You don't mind that I've gained weight?"  
"No, I really like it, Max. I honestly do."   
"So Friday at six? Pizza and a movie?"  
"Sounds amazing."


	14. Tentacles

"You're telling me that you watch tentacle porn?" I cocked my head to the side.  
"Doesn't everyone?" James kept walking with me.  
"No, no one does. At least no one that I know does."  
"Now you know me, yeah?"  
"Yeah, and it's so damn weird."  
"It is not weird I swear."  
"You've gotten to the point in porn where I don't know what the hell you're going next. I mean, I know you've gone way past the BDSM shit."  
"Well yeah, that's like second next to normal porn, yeah?"   
"I guess but I still think it's really weird, okay? This shit is damn weird."


	15. Human Furniture

I walked into the room, sitting down on the couch. Jake looked at me, sitting down at one of the chairs across from me. Our eyes met from across the room. The couch was a pale yellow of a leather-like substance. Upon a further look, almost every piece of furniture in the room was covered in that same pale yellow leather. The room was dimly lit from the setting sun outside.   
"Nice place." I rocked back, looking down at my hands. It was an awkward first date as we found we had nothing in common.   
"Yeah, thanks," Jake's eyes darted around the room as his eyes drifted to the couch.   
"Nice couch. What's it made out of faux leather?" I brought up the moment earlier this evening when he told me he was against animal cruelty.   
"No. Human skin and I need to make a coffee table, don't you think?"


	16. Body Worship

"I love you, I appreciate how you try so hard; even on your worst days you still try for me. You still fight to try and make me happy all the time. I'm proud that you still wanna try and go to college. I'm proud you're out trying to find work and get out there, but you're scared but I am proud you're trying so damn hard. You're worth way more than you know; you're literally a 100% man; even if other people don't think so, to me you are. You make me happy and someday Max...I hope I can make you happy..."   
His hands move up and down my body as he looked at me. I smiled lightly as his fingers ghosted over a few places that I liked. I tensed as his fingers touched the stretch marks on my stomach. James smiled as he looked up at me, his eyes reassuring me but there was nothing he could do now. I brushed his hands away from my body, pulling on my shirt and pants.   
"I have to go."  
"Max, please don't. Come on, I was trying babe."  
"I have to go now." I got up, grabbed my keys and walked out of the house.


	17. Masturbation

I checked to make sure that the door was locked one last time. The music was turned up as loud as it would go. My mom wouldn't be able to hear me, at least I hoped. She was making dinner downstairs so that would make sure she wouldn't be able to hear me. But I was still a bit nervous as I turned on my computer and opened to a private browser so I wouldn't be tracked as easily. Even if my mom didn't know how to work a computer, I still needed to cover my tracks. I typed in the name of the website my friend had given me, eyes drifting up to the cross on my wall. Jesus' eyes seared into mine and I looked at the wooden statue for a few moments before going back to what I was doing.   
I clicked on the first video I saw and took off my pants and underwear. I knew what my friend had told me but now my movements had become more mechanical than fluid. I took a deep breath and allowed my fingers to touch the bits my mother had once called 'private'. I reminded myself that this wasn't as sinful as I had been taught. It was normal. But my breath still hitched at the new sensation. I kind of liked it as well. My cold fingers brushing against the folds. I hadn't thought to get anything to aid myself in this endeavor so my fingers had to do.   
It only took a few moments for my body to come to its own release, or so I thought. I didn't know what a release felt like. Maybe the feeling of overwhelming calm was what it was. More experimentation would yield a better result. There was nothing better I could do other than close the tab, wash my hands and walk down to dinner.


	18. Fucking Machine

"You want me to do what?" I turned over at my boyfriend as he smiled back at me.   
"I want to hook you up to a fuck machine." He smile grew even wider as his eyes drifted to the back room I hadn't been allowed to go into.   
"Hell fucking no, Liam."   
"Come on, it will be fun."  
"We barely change positions in the bedroom as it is and now you want to hook me up to that thing? No fucking way Liam."  
"Alright, alright, we'll build to it. I'm sorry."


	19. Public Sex

James' lips were on my neck. My eyes scanned the room, hoping no one would see the two of us. Soft moans left my lips. James' fingers moved over my body. As much as I loved this, the excitement of possibly getting caught by someone, this was my first time doing this. Even if we weren't going to go all the way today I was feeling a bit anxious about someone seeing me. James' eyes flicked up to me, smiling lightly.   
"You look amazing, my love," James whispered. I smiled lightly, his words reassuring.   
"You do too as well, James." I smiled lightly.   
"Want me to keep going?"  
"I'm afraid of getting caught. I mean, I know how you feel about this but I'm not as...experienced as you at this."  
"Well then, we can go now." James took my hands and led me out of the restaurant.


	20. Dirty Talk

"I can't get enough of you right now." His hands ran over my body, lips attached to my neck. Soft moans filled the air as he pushed me against the wall.   
"Fuck, you know I love it when you do that." His lips moved expertly down my neck and into the crook made by my shoulder meets my neck.   
"I can't when to get those clothes off of you baby." A soft smile appeared on his lips as his hands tugged at the hem of my shirt. I ripped it off, tossing it to the side.   
"Come on," I whined. "I want your fingers inside me." This brought a smile to the man's face as he reached underneath my skirt, feeling me up. A chuckle left his mouth when he realized that I wasn't wearing any underwear. I smiled lightly when he started to move his fingers, slipping them inside of me.   
"You're so wet for me already, aren't you?" All I could do was nod happily. He took his fingers away from me and carried me off to the bedroom.


	21. Branding

"You ready babe?" The man held the tattoo gun over my body, the final bit that would seal our love and bond. I nodded the tattoo gun whirring to life as soon as I finished nodding. I watched as the man above me moved the gun carefully. Hours ticked by as he drew the design into my skin. His smile only grew as he looked at me, finishing the last lines on my body. I stood and looked at the little heart and rose on my wrist. It wasn't obvious like his initials or anything. We had agreed that we didn't know the future and that we could break up at any time thus no name on my skin but I liked roses and he liked hearts so that's what he came up with. I agreed and now it was on my skin.


	22. Handjobs

"So all I have to do is give you a handjob and you'll write my paper for me?" Noah nodded lightly as I set the rubric down on the desk, looking at the man in the dorm room.   
My hands moved down to his pants, rubbing over him slipping my hand into his pants after a while. Soft moans dripped from Noah's lips as I shoved the sweatpants down a bit. Noah moaned even more as I began stroking him off a bit.   
"This is going to be the best damn essay this college has ever seen."


	23. Scars

James peeled off his shirt, from my spot in the hotel room I could see his reflection in the mirror. His back was turned to the mirror, the water running in the shower. I turned my eyes away, hoping I could keep my eyes off of him but they moved back to the reflection. His back was covered with scars from what I assumed was lashes. His body was impervious to any sort of damage now that he was a vampire so they had to be from his human days which meant he was lower class, probably a slave or house servant. I tilted my head to get a better look at his back. James turned, catching my eyes in the mirror.   
"I can see you staring." James licked his lips as he moved forward to turn on the water in the sink.   
"Well yeah, what happened?"  
"What do you think happened? Remember my time and place before I was turned and you can piece together what happened."  
"Well yeah, but it's better to hear it from the person instead of the history books, right?"


	24. Showers/Bath

"You okay," Noah looked at me, his eyes trailing over my body. I slipped into the bathtub, my aching muscles relaxing in the steaming hot water.   
"I'm so damn tired of this. I'd give anything to take a shower again," Noah raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry, totally forgot. Arthritis in my foot, can't really stand on it for too long without it hurting like a bitch and I don't go on medication until December." Noah nodded solemnly.  
"Oh, okay. Need any help." I shook my head.   
"No, I'm okay."


	25. Tickling

"Stop. Stop tickling me, man." I said through laughs but the man didn't relent to the sounds of my happiness.   
"I don't think you really want me to stop, now do you?" I shook my head, continuing to laugh. My breathing was labored and I couldn't actually get a good breath in. My laughing soon became a form of just me turning redfaced from lack of oxygen. I tapped on the bed, signaling my distress. The man stopped, pulling back. I took a few deep breaths, looking down at my hands.   
"Fuck me," I took a few deep gasps of air.   
"Gladly."


	26. Smiling/Laughter

His smile. I had his whole smile etched into my mind. Every single smile I had ever seen had been etched into my mind. His happy smile, the smile when he laughed, his "I'm going to smile even though I'm hurting" smile. Every single one of them, I had made a point to remember. Sometimes, I had taken pictures of his smile. I was so happy to have them as I had rarely seen his smile, or heard his laugh, in months. He had been on tour every single day for a few months and I hadn't been able to go. It hurt not seeing the smile I had fallen in love with. I hadn't even told him that I was in love with him. I was going to tell him that when he got off of tour and I hoped I would see that smile yet again.


	27. Degrading

"How's it going sissy?"  
"Back and ready for more?"  
"Awe, the sissy slut is back again already?"  
"I can't wait to fill your hole with my cum. ;)"  
"Come on, stroke that pathetic little cock of yours, it makes us happy."  
"Your cock can't do anything, that's why she goes around and fucks other men."  
"How does it feel knowing you willingly submit to inferior cock?"  
"You will never be as good as him and you know it. Just keep stroking that pathetic cock of yours, that's all you'll ever get."  
"You just love getting someone's leftovers, don't you?"  
I shut my phone off and tossed it across the room. The messages were unbearable and I didn't even receive them. The fact that someone was filling my timeline with shit like this made me want to puke. I fought back the urge to dry heave on the spot. Who got off to this? Who would want to receive these kinds of things? Who would even think to say this kind of shit?


	28. Strippers/Striptease

"I said no strippers and I have the final say."  
"One striptease?"  
"No Marie, no. I have the final say in it."  
"Stop being such a little bitch."  
"I'm the bride and I say no, Marie."  
"Fine then. No strippers."


	29. Massage

I moaned, feeling his hands on my back. Even this simple touch was turning me on. His hands moved up and down my back, applying pressure where needed. The man working on my back was cute, not handsome but perfectly fuckable if he didn't look underage. His hands moved up my back, stopping at my shoulder blades. He applied some pressure there and smiled lightly. I tried to hide how aroused I was but to no avail, only shifting and making myself look uncomfortable. His hands stopped, lifting off my body. I gave him a soft smile and a thumbs up. His hands moved forward, landing on my back and beginning to reapply pressure, my arousal returning.


	30. Choking

"His dick was so big that when I went to go give him a blowjob, I choked." Her voice had a tone of happiness, if not joy.   
"I don't get why that's such a turn on for some people," I whispered, hoping she wouldn't pick up on the sadness in my voice.  
"Well, it's good and I like it. Why don't you try it out for yourself sometime? I bet you'll be wetter than an ocean."   
"I don't like chocking on something that is barely going to fit inside me." She rolled her eyes, a telltale sign that she was bored.   
"Whatever."


	31. Last Day: Sleepy Sex

Jason moaned lightly as he thrust into me. His breath still smelled of the morning and his eyes were half closed. I was grateful he was at least taking the time to do this. I had always wanted morning sex but he never obliged. By the time he woke up, it was noon. I shifted and looked up at him, his eyes meeting mine. A soft smile met mine as he slowly came into me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content, please consider supporting what I do by donating to my ko-fi.


End file.
